Pervers Homer/Références
Anecdotes *Quand Homer parle d'une carte sur laquelle on voit un alligator mordre le derrière d'une femme et dit qu'en fait cet alligator harcelait sexuellement la femme, Bart demande Le chien qui a mordu la voisine, c’était pareil p’pa ? mais en VO Bart parle du chien de la pub Coppertone. Références culturelles *Le guimauve est en forme de Vénus de Milo. *Quand on voit Willy à la télé, il y a marqué Roddy Rowdy Peeper, en référence à Roddy Piper, un catcheur de la WWE. *L'émission dans laquelle Homer est accusé de perversion "Rock Bottom" est une référence à la prise de finition du catcheur de la WWE, The Rock. *À la fin de l'épisode, le journaliste s'excuse et passe un errata qui défile à toute vitesse à l'écran: "Peoples' Choice Award" is America's greatest honor. Styrofoam is not made from kittens. The U.F.O was a paper plate. The nerds on the internet are not geeks. The word "cheese" is not funny in and of itself. The older Flanders boy is Todd, not Rod. Lyndon Johnson did not provide the voice of Yosemite Sam. If you are reading this you have no life. Roy Rogers was not buried inside his horse. The other U.F.O was an upside-down salad spinner. Our universities are not "hotbeds" or anything. Mr. Dershowitz did not literally have four eyes. Our viewers are not pathetic, sexless food tubes. Audrey Hepburn never weighted 400 pounds. The "Cheers" gang is not a real gang. Salt water does not "chase the thirsties away". Licking an electrical outlet will not turn you into a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Cats do not eventually turn into dogs. Bullets do not bounce off fat guys. Recycling does not deplete the ozone. Everythins is 10% fruit juice. The flesh eating virus does not hide in ice cream. Janet Reno is evil. V8 juice is not 1/8 gasoline. Ted Koppel is a robot. Women aren't from Venus and men aren't from Mars. Fleiss does floss. Quayle is familiar with common bathroom procedures. Bart is bad to the bone. Godfry Jones' wife is cheating on him. The Beatles haven't reunited to enter kick boxing competitions. The "Bug" on your TV screen can see into your home. Everyone on TV is better than you. The people who are writing this have no life. en français: "Peoples' Choice Award" est le plus grand honneur de l'Amérique. Le polystyrène n'est pas fait de chatons. L'OVNI était une assiette en papier. Les nerds sur Internet ne sont pas des geeks. Le mot "fromage" n'est pas drôle en soi. L'aîné des Flanders est Todd, pas Rod. Lyndon Johnson n'a pas fourni la voix de Yosemite Sam. Si vous lisez ceci, vous n'avez pas de vie. Roy Rogers n'a pas été enterré à l'intérieur de son cheval. L'autre OVNI était une essoreuse à salade à l'envers. Nos universités ne sont pas des " lits chauds " ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. M. Dershowitz n'avait pas littéralement quatre yeux. Nos téléspectateurs ne sont pas des tubes alimentaires pathétiques et sans sexe. Audrey Hepburn n'a jamais pesé 400 livres. Le gang "Cheers" n'est pas un vrai gang. L'eau salée ne "chasse pas les soifs". Le fait de lécher une prise électrique ne fera pas de vous un Power Ranger Mighty Morphin. Les chats ne se transforment pas en chiens. Les balles ne rebondissent pas sur les gros. Le recyclage n'appauvrit pas l'ozone. Tout est fait de jus de fruits à 10 %. Le virus mangeur de chair ne se cache pas dans la crème glacée. Janet Reno est diabolique. Le jus V8 n'est pas de l'essence 1/8. Ted Koppel est un robot. Les femmes ne viennent pas de Vénus et les hommes ne viennent pas de Mars. Fleiss utilise le fil dentaire. Quayle est familier avec les procédures courantes dans la salle de bains. Bart est mauvais jusqu'à l'os. La femme de Godfry Jones le trompe. Les Beatles ne se sont pas réunis pour participer à des compétitions de kick boxe. Le "Bug" sur votre écran de télévision peut voir à l'intérieur de votre maison. Tout le monde à la télé est meilleur que toi. Les gens qui écrivent ces lignes n'ont pas de vie. Voir Aussi en:Homer Badman/References es:Homer Badman/Curiosidades Catégorie:Références